There exists methods of coffee filter production where a water-soluble salt is incorporated into a coffee filter for the goal of adjusting the pH. However, soluble materials dissolve in the cellulose suspension during typical paper filter preparation methods. In addition, when pH reducing compounds are water soluble (such as alkali metal hydroxide salts, etc.), control over the final pH of the beverage (e.g., coffee) is lost since the acid reducing method and the resulting pH are not hindered by any kinetic or thermodynamic steps. Because soluble materials will readily and rapidly dissolve in aqueous solution, there exists no control over the amount of the pH reducing compounds present in the paper filter during manufacture or dissolved into a beverage during use. Therefore, no pH control can be achieved. The present technology is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies.